


I Will Wake You

by HMSquared



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Dialogue Light, During Canon, Geez I haven’t written this fandom in a while, Gen, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Introspection, M/M, Resurrection, Short One Shot, Venom nearly calls Eddie a pussy again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Getting woken by a symbiote is surprisingly gentle. Especially when that symbiote loves you.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Kudos: 84





	I Will Wake You

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, I use the pronoun “it” to show Venom’s flexibly of host options. I don’t mean any discrimination or hate toward the symbiote.
> 
> Enjoy!

Venom was falling, and scarily fast. Its body still shook from the piercing noise.

It possessed just enough energy to break Eddie’s fall. Venom detached and slithered away, sniffing for Riot. The other symbiote had disappeared in the chaos. 

A wave of pain shot through it. Venom slithered back to the wall, shaking. A million neurons were going off, all with one message:  _ something is wrong with Eddie. _

Traveling up the wall, Venom was met with a horrible sight. Eddie lay on the floor, eyes barely open. A large, Riot-colored blade protruded from his chest.

_ No. Nonononono. _

In a weird way, he looked at peace. Venom slithered toward Eddie’s hand, taking everything in.

His pulse was weak, thready. Venom tried to find something, anything he could grab onto. Eddie’s cells weren’t cooperating.

_ Eddie.  _ Venom’s voice refused to take shape. It could only think.  _ Eddie… I will wake you. Just let me in, you…  _ It stopped itself from swearing.

Eddie’s cells began to relax. Not a lot, but just enough for Venom to worm its way in. It slithered and waded through various organs, searching.

Then Venom realized why Eddie’s body was angry. It slowed again. There was already too much hate in the world. How about some love instead?

_ Eddie. _

_ You need to wake up. _

He smiled as the symbiote closed around him.


End file.
